If the shoe fits
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Cinderella story: When Regina's father dies her evil stepmother and stepsister take over the house and turn her into one of their maids. She spends the next couple of years with the rest of the maids serving her stepmother and stepsister and just trying to get through the days. Will Regina be able to find a way into the arms of a charming Prince and win her life back? EvilCharming!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

 **I have had this idea for quite a while and just had to get it up. It is EvilCharming. I have it all written out so I will try not to leave it too long in between updating chapters.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this new story.**

* * *

Henry Mills was a rich lord. He owned a big house with plenty of acres of land surrounding them. He had married a beautiful woman who had given him the most precious gift, a daughter. A daughter they had named Regina who had taken every bit of her mother's beauty. They had been a very happy family until a terrible illness had taken over Henry's wife and in a matter of weeks she had died leaving himself and Regina alone. His only happiness in the situation was that Regina was still too young to understand the loss of her mother.

So for years they lived just to the two of them (not including their house help of course) and they both seemed happy enough with that. That was until Regina was eight years old and Henry met another woman. The woman always seemed nice when she was with her father but Regina was never truly sure of her. The woman's name was Cora and she came with another child, a girl who was at least two years older than Regina. Cora had brunette hair that was always tied up on her head and she wore grand looking dresses that were always in dark colours and the girl who was called Zelena had long auburn wavy locks. She was tall with pale skin and in all honesty was not particularly nice to Regina but Regina didn't say a word.

Her father and Cora soon married and they moved into the grand home and Regina found she never got to spend much time with her father, alone, Cora and Zelena were always around and seemed to take over her father's time completely and Regina sometimes felt the odd one out in this new family and for many years this is how they all live.

However when Regina was sixteen years old once again a terrible illness took over and this time is was her father who was struck down by the illness. As the weeks flew by Regina had not strayed from her father's bedside. She spent her time talking to him and holding onto his hand begging him to get better.

"Please don't leave me father. You are all I have." Regina had cried as she held onto her father's hand, a few stray tears had fallen down her cheeks.

Henry leaned over a little and used his free hand to wipe the tears from Regina's cheeks. "I promise I will never leave you Regina. I will always be right here." Henry said now pointing down to Regina's heart. "You still have the necklace I gave you?"

Regina nodded and she pulled the necklace out from beneath her dress. The necklace was nothing spectacular. It was a simple silver necklace with a small heart locket. Her father had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday and she had not taken it off since. He always told her that he would always be with her as long as the locket was around her neck.

"Remember, as long as you have your locket I will always be with you." Henry said stroking Regina's cheek. Regina nodded and she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

A few days later and Henry had died. Regina had been devastated and had not left her room all that much. She just lay in her bed and she cried and cried until she thought it not possible to cry any more, yet she did. Maids had come in and out trying to coax her to eat but no one had been able to, not even Widow Lucas who had been with the family since Regina was just a baby and was extremely close to her.

Regina sat on the cushioned seat in the bay window of her room and stared out at the gardens and this was when her step mother came to visit her. Regina turned slightly as she heard her bedroom door open and looked at her step mother curiously. She never came to see her in her bedroom. In fact she barely paid her any attention.

"I think you have been in here long enough Regina." Her step mother said with a cold tone in her voice.

"What do you mean step mother?" Regina asked sitting up a little more. Zelena, her step sister then entered the room with a smirk on her face and looked around which caused Regina to frown.

"Oh mother this will do nicely." Zelena smiled towards her mother. Cora nodded her head and Regina frowned in confusion even more. "This is much nicer than my old room." Zelena looked towards Regina with a smirk on her face.

Regina stood up from the bay window and faced her step mother and step sister. "This is my room…" Regina started. "You can't have it."

"Oh she can Regina and she will. This will be Zelena's room from now on." Cora said.

"And where may I ask will I sleep?" Regina asked, she tried to sound confident but she could hear her voice wavering slightly. She could never sound confident in front of her step mother. She scared her and her step mother knew she did.

"Well Regina…why don't I show you." Cora said and she lunged forward and grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her roughly out of the bedroom.

"OW! Cora let me go, you're hurting me." Regina cried as she tried to struggle out of Cora's strong grip. She could hear Zelena behind them laughing or cackling in other words. "Cora please. Stop!"

"Oh shut up you little brat." Cora snapped and she tightened her already strong grip on Regina's arm as she dragged her up the stairs towards the attic where the house help stayed. They passed many maids on the way, including Widow Lucas who all looked on in confusion at the scene before them.

Regina continued to struggle and she stumbled up the steps as they reached the attic area. Cora marched her down the corridor towards a door at the end. She took her keys out and unlocked the door shoving Regina in making her fall to the floor. Regina pushed herself up slightly and looked over to the door, tears in her eyes.

"This is where you shall sleep from now on Regina. Good night." Cora said with a smug look on her face before she closed the door and locked it.

Regina jumped up as soon as she heard the door being locked and ran over, pulling on the handle trying to prise the door open. She then banged on the door. "Cora! Please let me out! Cora! Don't do this!" Regina cried as she hit the door. She then turned round, leaning on the door she looked at the small room before her. The room was bare apart from a single bed and a bedside table beside it. It was nothing like her room. She began to sob as she slid down the door, bringing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees.

Her life was falling apart. She had lost everything. Her mother, her father, her room and her home. Her step mother had taken over, along with her step sister and she could do nothing about it. So she spent the next few hours sat their sobbing her heart out not knowing what else to do.

* * *

It was the next morning and Regina had not slept very much. The room had been cold, not warm and cosy like her old bedroom. The mattress lumpy, nothing like her big comfy one in her bedroom and she only has a thin blanket on the bed.

She jumped as she heard the door being unlocked. She stood up from the bed as the door opened to see her step mother. Cora smirked a little as she saw the young girl with red eyes and blotchy cheeks, dark circles under her eyes with no sleep. She threw a ragged dress into the room, it landing at Regina's feet. She leaned down, picking up the dress.

"Change into that. You won't need that dress you're in, not for what you're going to be doing anyway." Cora said.

"What will you have me do?" Regina asked as she stepped forward slightly.

"You will join the other maids and clean the house. You will also be the one to tend to Zelena, you are to tend to her every want and need." Cora replied stepping towards Regina so that she was stood in front of her, towering over her slightly.

"Cora please don't do this. I promise you I won't get in your way. I will just stay in my room. Please." Regina begged as she stepped forward to take one of the older woman's hands in her.

But before she could Cora's hand was brought up and she slapped Regina causing her to fall to the ground. Regina let out a sob as she brought her hand up to her flaming hot cheek. She turned slightly and looked up at Cora. "You are to tend to Zelena's every want and need. Is that understood?" Cora repeated.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes step mother."

"And there will be none of that. I wouldn't want any visitors knowing I am step mother to some servant girl would I?"

Regina just looked down at the floor. "What shall I call you then?" She asked quietly.

"You will call me what all the other maids call me, Lady Cora." Cora said and Regina nodded her head. Cora then turned on her heel and was just about to leave when she turned slightly to look back at Regina. "I expect to see you working in ten minutes. Zelena will need woken up." And with that Cora left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the second chapter for you. Thank you to all who have favorite and followed as well as reviewed this story so far. I am hoping to try and post a chapter a day but don't hold me to that in case life does end up getting in the way, but I will try. I do have some other stories in the works. Those who read my other stories will know I put up a vote and I am working on all of those stories as well as another new idea I had based loosely off some things that have happened in the new episodes. I am hoping to get a few chapters written of the new stories to post soon._**

 ** _Anyway I will stop rambling and let you read. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Regina quickly changed from her light blue gown into the cream and brown ragged dress that Cora had thrown at her. She folded the gown and placed it on the bed and then looked down at herself. She had always had nice dresses to wear. Her father had spoilt her really. She had never acted spoilt but she had known that she had been. She let out a sigh and she picked up the gown. She knew she should hand it to Cora. She had no need for it anymore if she were to be made a servant girl. She held it close to her before slowly walking over to the door. She opened it and peeked out into the hallway.

Cora expected her to get to work straight away but she had no idea what to do. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she walked down the hall of the attic. It was freezing up in the attic and the ragged dress was thin against her body, not helping to keep the cold away at all. She shivered and then jumped as a door opened beside her. She looked to the side to see Widow Lucas.

"Regina…" The old woman said softly and that was enough for a sob to escape from Regina, her shoulders slumped and she fell into the old woman's open arms. "Shh girl. Your okay."

"I-I-I don't know what to do. Cora wants…me to get…to work straight away…but I-I don't know…what to do." Regina sobbed holding onto the old woman tightly with one hand while the other still clutched the gown she had been wearing. "I-I am to be…Zelena's maid…"

Widow Lucas scowled a little. She had never liked Cora. Not from the first moment she had met the woman. She had known there was something about the woman but it was not her place to question the master of the house and his choice in women. Widow Lucas had known Cora would show her evil side as soon as she could and she had known Regina would receive most of it. "It's going to be alright Regina. We will help you until you get on your feet. Why don't I send Ruby with you? To show you the ropes." She suggested. She knew she wouldn't be able to get Regina out of this situation and there was no point her trying. Cora had spoken and made Regina a servant girl now and that was what she would be but it didn't mean the rest of the help couldn't help Regina. Most had been around since Regina was young. Had watched her grow into the beautiful young woman she was and she knew everyone would help Regina as much as they could.

"Would that be allowed?" Regina asked.

"Well if the witch wants you to be like us then she will have to accept it." Widow Lucas replied.

Regina smiled a little and she pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Granny." Regina said quietly. "I-I'm so scared…" She said in a mere whisper.

The old woman pulled Regina into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay girl. We will help you through this."

* * *

Granny had done as she said and got Ruby to help Regina out and show her the ropes. They walked into her room, which was now Zelena's room and Regina looked around her still seeing so much of her things, things she wanted to grab and steal away. She didn't want Zelena touching any of her things.

"Regina if you open the curtains and then wake Zelena I will go and check her breakfast is ready." Ruby whispered. "Once she is woken you just need to put some coal into the fireplace. Zelena likes to have a fire on in the morning." Ruby instructed quietly.

Regina nodded and looked over to the fireplace. "I'm not sure how to make a fire…" Regina replied.

"Don't worry. I will be back in time to show you. Just take your time with the coal." Ruby replied. She gave Regina a small smile before heading out of the room quickly to check on breakfast.

Regina took a deep breath and she slowly walked over to the windows. She reached up to the curtains and she gently opened them, letting the sun stream into the room. She looked out of the window onto the big garden for a moment wishing she could just run away from this horrible place. Run far away so her step mother could never find her and hurt her.

"Is there a reason you are just standing there?" Zelena drawled out from behind her. Regina jumped a little and spun round to see Zelena pushing herself up in the bed, sitting up and resting back against the head rest. Regina didn't say a word. She wasn't sure whether she should respond or not. "You know I realise now why you stayed in here for so long. This bed is very comfortable." Zelena smirked.

Regina gave a slight nod before she looked over to the fireplace. She said the metal bucket of coal and remembered Ruby telling her to put some in so they could put the fire on. She slowly walked over and knelt down by the fire place and pulled the bucket over to her. She began to shovel coal into the fireplace slowly. She wished Ruby would hurry. She really didn't want to be left alone with Zelena for too long.

"The servant girl look suits you Regina. Down to where you belong." Zelena goaded.

Regina knew Zelena was looking for her to respond. For her to react to her words but she refused to do so. She wouldn't let Zelena see how her words affected her. They hurt, stung her but she would try to stay strong. She wouldn't show her weakness to her step sister. She knew if she seen it she would keep using it to her own advantage. She needed to be strong now. She was on her own.

"It is rude to ignore me Regina." Zelena scolded. She threw the covers off of her and swung out of bed, hurrying over to where Regina was kneeling and she grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her round so that she fell to the floor. "You do not ignore me when I talk to you."

"Sorry." Regina said quietly still not looking up at Zelena. She wished Ruby would come back. She couldn't keep strong for much longer. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold them in much longer.

"Better." Zelena said. "Now hurry up with that coal before you mess _my_ room up. I don't want your filthy hands all over _my_ stuff."

"Yes Zelena." Regina replied quietly. She pushed herself up and knelt back in front of the fireplace and started to scoop the coal in again.

Ruby returned to see Zelena towering over a nervous looking Regina. She glared at the red head behind her back before putting on her mask. "Breakfast for you Zelena." Ruby said walking over and placing the tray on the end of the bed.

"Good. What took you so long?" Zelena snapped as she turned on her heel and walked back over to the bed. She sat down on the bed, pulled the covers back over her and sat waiting for Ruby to place the tray on her lap.

Ruby picked the tray up from the end of the bed and placed it on her lap. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She responded. She then walked over to Regina. She knelt down beside her and peered over. She could see the young girl was trying to hold herself together but was struggling with the task. "I'll show you how to start the fire." Ruby said softly and she instructed Regina on what to do. Regina watched carefully following everything Ruby told her. Once the fire was lit they both stood up and Regina wiped her now dirty hands on her dress.

"Don't get your dirty hands on any of my things!" Zelena snapped and she looked Regina up and down with a slight smirk on her face. Seeing the young girl in rags made her happy. She had always been jealous of Regina and the attention she seemed to attract from everyone. No the girl was just a lowly servant girl and that made Zelena very happy indeed.

"Let's go get cleaned up while Zelena finishes her breakfast." Ruby said placing her hand on Regina's lower back and guiding her out of the bedroom.

"You better be back here soon to help me dress!" Zelena called and Ruby was glad she had her back to Zelena so that she could roll her eyes.

"Regina will be back before you finish Zelena." Ruby replied politely. Ruby ushered Regina downstairs to the basement where the kitchen was. The other servants bustled around and Regina watched them all not sure what she was to do. "Over here and we will wash your hands." Ruby said taking Regina to a bucket of water. "Daniel is always up early to collect water from the well." She told Regina who just nodded as she leaned down and washed her dirty hands in the water.

She could feel all eyes on her and all she wanted to do was hide. She knew what they'd all be thinking. Granny walked over to them and placed a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder. "How are you doing Regina?" She asked softly.

"Okay…I think." Regina said quietly.

"She done well in Zelena's room. I have shown her how to start the fires and explained the morning routine of Zelena." Ruby added in. "Once we are washed up we're going back upstairs to help her dress."

"Right…well after that Cora wants to see you Regina." Granny said.

Regina looked up at Granny with slight fear in her eyes. "W-why?" Regina stuttered.

"I'm not sure. She will be in her study." Granny replied. "Don't worry. No matter what we are here for you, okay?"

Regina gave a slight nod but she couldn't hide the fear she felt. She and Ruby finished up washing their hands and then quickly headed back up to Zelena who was now sat at the vanity table in the room. Regina followed Ruby over to the large solid wooden wardrobe in the room. Ruby opened it and turn to look over at Zelena. "What would you like to wear today Zelena?" She asked.

Zelena turned slightly and looked towards Regina. "Isn't _she_ suppose to be dressing me? She is my maid now."

Ruby had to bite her lip for a moment to stop herself from lashing out at the irritating young woman. She always hated how Cora and Zelena had been towards Regina and even more so now. "Regina is your maid now yes but I am showing her the ropes. She doesn't quite know what to do as a maid yet." Ruby replied after a moment.

"She's had maids fuss over her for years. I am sure she could figure it out…or are you truly that stupid?" Zelena said directing the last part towards Regina.

"I'm not stupid." Regina responded quietly. She hated Zelena. She always had. Zelena had never been nice to her, had called her names of all sorts before and whenever she tried to tell her father Cora would interfere. She should have guessed if she would be left with them that this would happen.

"Excuse me? Did you just answer me back?" Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said I wasn't to ignore you…" Regina said trying to keep strong. Ruby really wanted to step in but she knew Zelena wasn't going to stop goading Regina and she wasn't going to be able to stop whatever happened.

"You…" Zelena started as she stood up from the stool at her vanity table and slowly walked towards Regina, causing Regina to step backwards. "Are below me now. You are nothing now." Zelena continued as she walked towards Regina and Regina felt her back hit the wall, trapped with Zelena cornering her. "You do not answer me back unless I tell you. Do you understand?" Zelena's face was inches away from Regina's and Regina felt intimidated.

"I'm not nothing." Regina said in a mere whisper. She might have felt intimidated, she might have felt scared but she couldn't let Zelena say what she had to her. She had always fought back before and she wouldn't stop now. She couldn't. She needed to try in fight in some way.

"How dare you!" Zelena shouted and raised her hand slapping Regina's cheek, the sound of the slap echoing in the big bedroom. Regina squealed a little and her hand quickly moved up to her now bright red stinging cheek.

Ruby stepped forward wanting to help Regina but she knew Zelena wasn't going to let this go and she feared the worst for Regina. "Lady Zelena why don't we choose a dress for today?" Ruby said hoping to pull Zelena's attention from Regina.

Zelena whipped round to look at Ruby, giving her a wicked smile. "Yes I think we shall and then I am going downstairs to speak with mother. I'm going to let her know just how insolent our _new maid_ is."

Regina leaned against the wall and tried to just hold in her tears. Zelena stepped away from her and she felt like she could breathe again. She had already been scared about why Cora wanted to see her and now she was terrified now Zelena was going to speak to her.

* * *

Once Zelena had been dressed, her hair had been done and her makeup applied she had rudely told Regina to follow her and they made their way down to the study. Regina fiddled with her fingers. She was scared and she was nervous. She knew no matter what this meeting with Cora was not going to go well. She was doomed either way. Zelena would make sure she was punished for daring to stand up to her.

Zelena knocked on the door and waited for Cora's command to go into the room. Once it came she entered the room and Regina slowly followed her. "Mother I need to talk to you about _her_ insolence." Zelena said motioning over to Regina.

Cora looked up from the desk, a slight smirk appearing on her lips. She had a feeling Regina wouldn't last long before she dared to speak up to Zelena. She knew her daughter would push the young girl and push all the right buttons to get her to speak up for herself. "What has happened my darling?" Cora asked in as soft a voice as the evil woman could muster. She stood from behind her desk and walked around it to stand beside Zelena.

"She was rude to me. Spoke back to me. Thinks she is more than she is." Zelena responded gritting her teeth slightly. "If she is to be my maid she is to respect me."

Cora gave a slight nod and glanced over to a nervous looking Regina. The girls ragged dress was already filthy, her long brunette hair pulled back into a braid, bits already having fallen out around her face. "Is this true? Were you disrespectful to Zelena?" She asked forcefully.

"I-I-I wasn't disrespectful…" Regina stuttered out.

"Liar!" Zelena snapped. Cora placed her hand on Zelena's arm and continued to look at Regina making her even more nervous.

"Zelena told me not to ignore her." Regina said. "So when she spoke to me I answered. Zelena called me stupid and said I was nothing…so I defended myself." Regina explained quietly. "And then she hit me."

"She was disrespectful mother. Clearly still thinks she is above us. Daddy's little princess." Zelena mocked. "Well daddy isn't here anymore is he."

"Zelena please leave us." Cora said never taking her eyes off of Regina. "I will sort this out." Zelena let out a huff and holding her head high she walked out the room, her feet stomping on the floor. The door was closed behind her and Regina swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat. Cora started to walk over to Regina and Regina wanted to run, yet felt her feet were stuck to the floor. "So you say you defended yourself?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded her head. "Yes…"

"Do you think you have a right to do so?" Cora asked.

Regina frowned at this. She was confused by the question. "Yes…" She replied.

"So you do still think of yourself as something." Cora said with a smirk. "You my dear are nothing. Zelena is right. You are nothing now. No longer daddy's little princess. You have nothing. Nothing in this house is yours anymore." Cora said in a low voice that scared Regina more than if she were shouting. "You are a servant girl and nothing else. You have no right to speak to Zelena as you did. She can say or do whatever she wants to you and you take it. Is that understood?"

"But I…" Regina started.

"I said is that understood?" Cora repeated her voice having raised and making Regina jump a little as she reached out and grabbed her arm, her long nails digging into soft olive skin.

"Ouch. Cora your hurting me." Regina said quietly. She had no time to process anything when a hand came into contact with her cheek and she fell to the floor bumping her cheek against the edge of a table. She let out a sob, the pain running through her.

"You need to accept who you are now Regina. The sooner you do the easier it will be on you." Cora said leaning over Regina. "Now answer me. Do you understand what I said?"

Regina looked up to Cora. She wanted to shout and scream at her. Tell her she had no right to speak or treat her like this. This was her house! Her stuff. She hated the evil woman stood above her. Her and her wicked daughter. "Yes…" Regina breathed out. She chose the easy way out.

"Good." Cora responded and she reached down grabbing Regina by the arm and roughly pulling her up to her feet. "Unfortunately for you, you needed to be punished for not only your insolence to Zelena but your insolence to me." Cora said as she roughly pulled Regina out of the study.

"Punished?" Regina asked her voice wavering a little. She had never been punished. Her mother and father never believed in doing such a thing.

As Cora pulled Regina through the house the other servants looked on, all wanting to help Regina but all knowing if they tried they'd only make things worse for the poor girl. Cora pulled Regina over to a door. Regina had no idea what was through the door but she had a feeling she didn't want to find out. Cora pulled out a ring of keys and flicked through a few before she used one of the keys to open the door, Regina was then dragged down a narrow hallway before the stopped in front of another door. Cora waved her hand over the door, using magic to open it and Regina gasped. Cora smirked before shoving Regina into the room. "You will stay down here until I deem otherwise." She said before slamming the heavy door closed.

Regina heard the door locked and she bit her lip, tears slipping down her face. She hated being trapped, she wasn't particularly fond of the dark and all she wanted was to get out of this room, whatever it was. Her cheek was sore and she was sure she probably had a cut and bruise forming on her cheek already. The room she was in was dark all accept from a soft red glow behind her. Regina slowly turned round, she could hear something…she wasn't quite sure what. It was a dull thumping noise. She looked over to the wall where hundreds of drawers were, all glowing dimly red. She gasped realising the rumours she had heard about her step mother all those years ago were true.

She was an evil witch and her specialty was ripping out hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is another chapter for you. I hope you are all enjoying this story. If anyone is interested I have posted an Outlaw Queen one shot called Man! I feel like a woman. Feel free to check it out if you fancy.**_

* * *

Ruby quickly ran down to the basement and through to the kitchen where Granny was preparing for lunch. She scooted in and practically fell against the counter making Granny look up with a frown on her face. "What is wrong with you girl?" Granny asked.

"Granny it's Regina…" Ruby huffed out trying to catch her breath. "Zelena hit her…told Cora she was rude…Cora locked her away."

"Locked her away? Locked her away where?" Granny asked putting down whatever she had been doing and putting all her attention onto Ruby.

"In that room. That room none of us have been in." Ruby replied starting to get her breath back. "Cora's secret room."

"What did she do to be put in there?" Granny asked walking round the counter a little and over to Ruby.

"She spoke back to Zelena, stuck up for herself. Zelena was pushing her. Telling her she was nothing and she hit her. Zelena went to tell Cora and I don't know what happened in the study. I tried to listen in but I couldn't hear anything. Next thing we all knew Cora was dragging her out the room and over to her secret room." Ruby explained. "We need to help her Granny."

"Ruby you know as well as I do we can't get Regina out of there. Cora isn't going to listen to us if we tell her to let Regina out is she? All we can do is be here for her when Cora does let her out." Granny said.

"It's horrible Granny. Cora and Zelena don't treat us half the way they have treated Regina in the past twenty four hours. They had been horrible to her and it's only the first day." Ruby replied.

"We will help her any way we can Ruby. That's all we can do." Granny replied. She hated feeling helpless and that's exactly how she felt right now. She wanted to help Regina, she wanted to get her out of that room but she knew if she tried she would only make things worse for the poor girl.

* * *

Regina had backed herself into a corner of the room. When her back hit the wall she slid down, pulling her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and began to sob. She really didn't like this room. It was creepy. The thumping of all the hearts Cora had stolen from people echoed in the room. A breeze swept past her and Regina looked up, looking around the room hoping that Cora was coming to let her out. The door to the room was still closed and Regina looked around her, her eyes landing on a small mouse that was scurrying around beside her. Looking over she saw a small hole in the wall where she presumed the mouse had come from.

"Hello little mouse." Regina whispered as the mouse scurried over to her feet. "Are you stuck here to?" Regina brought her hand up to her face and gently wiped away the tears. She then moved a little dropping her legs down and moving her hand down to the mouse. "At least you have an escape. You can get out of here. I'm stuck here." The mouse climbed onto Regina's hand and Regina slowly brought her hand up a little. "I wish my father was still here. He wouldn't let my step mother and step sister treat me this way. I miss him so much." Regina said and she could feel more tears escaping from her.

"I'm scared little mouse. I'm all alone. No mother, no father. I have lost everything. I don't know what to do." Regina said looking down at the small mouse. "I know Granny and the others will try to look after me but…I need my daddy. I wish this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up in my bedroom and my father would walk in to wake me up and tell me breakfast was ready down stairs. But I know that's too good to be true. This is my life now. I'm a servant girl and nothing more." Regina said with a sigh as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

Cora and Zelena had just finished eating their dinner and were now retiring into the family room. As Cora stood from her chair she looked over to Widow Lucas who was clearing the dishes from the table with the help of Ruby. "Once you had cleared the table you can head down to the kitchen for your own dinner." Cora said.

"Thank you Lady Cora." Widow Lucas replied as politely as she could. She bit her lip for a moment before trying her luck of trying to get Regina out of her punishment. "Will I save some for Regina?" She asked.

"Oh…you know I almost forgot about that girl." Cora said with a smirk.

Zelena laughed wickedly and threw her head back a little. "I hadn't thought about her all day mother."

"Yes. I think perhaps she has had enough time to think about what she done." Cora said. "You girl…" Cora said pointing to Ruby. "Come with me." Ruby placed the plates in her hands on the trolley and she followed the lady of the house out of the dining room and over to the door she had dragged Regina through. "Stay here." Cora ordered and Ruby stood still. Cora walked down the narrow hallway and waved her hand over the heavy door, unlocking it.

Regina's head shot up as she heard the door being unlocked. She placed the mouse back on the hard concrete floor. "Go little mouse. Quickly." She whispered and looked up just as Cora walked into the room.

"I think you have had enough time to think about what you did Regina." Cora said as she walked over to her.

"Yes Cora…" Regina replied receiving a pointed look from Cora. "Lady Cora." She quickly corrected.

"Now tell me Regina. What are you?" Cora asked as she towered over the young girl.

"I…I am a servant girl…and nothing else." Regina replied, repeating what Cora had said to her earlier. She knew that was what her step mother wanted to hear. If it got her out of this horrible room then she would give her step mother what she wanted.

"That's a good girl." Cora said. "Now up." Cora ordered and Regina jumped up on her feet. Cora reached forward placing her hand on Regina's injured cheek and making Regina flinch a little at her touch. "If you would only listen and do what is expected of you then this wouldn't happen."

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina said quickly.

Cora smirked and turned on her heel and clicked her fingers to tell Regina to follow her. Regina was quick to follow desperate to get out of that room. As she left the dark room and narrow hallway she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the lightness of the house. "You are to go with Ruby and get your face cleaned up. You may have dinner and then you are to go straight up to your room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina repeated.

"I expect a better day from you tomorrow Regina. You will have to catch up with the chores you didn't do today. I will have a list for you in the morning." Cora said before she walked away from the two young girls.

Regina watched Cora walk away for a minute before she looked up to Ruby. Ruby gave her a small smile and then wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked as the two girls started to walk towards the basement stairs.

"Not really." Regina sighed. "I'm really hungry."

"Well we will get you some food." Ruby said.

They reached the kitchen and as soon as Granny saw Regina she quickly walked over to her and brought the young girl into a hug. She pulled away and cupped the girls face in her hands. "Look at what they've done to you." Granny said as she gently turned Regina's head to have a look at the cut and bruise covering one of her cheeks.

"I fell into the table…" Regina said quietly. "In the study when Cora hit me. I'll be okay…"

"Come. Sit down and I will get you cleaned up." Granny said gently pulling Regina over to one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. "Ruby go and get Regina some soup and bread." Ruby nodded and quickly went to get the soup and bread. Granny walked over to the sink, grabbing a fresh cloth and wetting it a little. She walked back over to Regina and placed two fingers underneath her chin lightly bringing Regina's face up to look at her. She leaned forward and gently started to dab at the cut on Regina's cheek. Regina flinched and hissed a little. "Sorry dear." Granny said softly.

"It's okay." Regina replied quietly.

"So you were in Cora's secret room? None of us have ever been allowed down there." Granny said as she continued to tend to Regina's bruised face.

"I wouldn't feel left out if I were you. It's not a nice place." Regina said. "I…You called her a witch…"

Granny nodded her head. "She certainly acts like a wicked witch."

"I think that is because she is one. I seen her use magic." Regina said.

Granny stopped what she was doing and looked at Regina curiously. She had always referred to Cora as a witch but she had never actually seen the woman use magic. "She used magic?" Granny asked.

Regina nodded her head. "She used it to open the door to her room. I think she must have it magically locked. I remember reading a book about it." Regina explained. "Granny the rumours about her are true. The rumours about her being the evil witch that rips out hearts…it's true. In that room she has a whole wall with drawers that contain beating hearts. I have no idea who they belong to but there are a lot down there. The sound was horrifying."

"I can imagine." Granny said in slight disbelief. All the rumours that had caused her to distrust Cora were all true. She had known it and now she really wished she had spoken to Regina's father about her concerns before he had married the evil witch. She sighed and placed the cloth on the table. She then crouched down a little looking into Regina's deep brown orbs. The poor girl was only sixteen years old and she had lost both her mother and father and had everything else in her life taken away from her. She had watched and helped raised this young girl since she was a baby and she felt protective of her. "Regina I need you to listen to me okay?" Granny started and Regina nodded her head. "You need to listen to what Cora and Zelena tell you. I don't want to see you getting hurt by their hand Regina."

"But I'm not nothing. I'm not what they call me." Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you're not dear. You are so much more than they will ever be." Granny said as she cupped Regina's face in her hands. "But for them to go easier on you, you need to bend to their rules. I know it will be hard Regina but it is the best way for you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore Regina. Please promise me you will try."

"I'll try." Regina said quietly.

"Good." Granny said with a slight smile. She then stood up and pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead. "Now let's get you fed. You need a good feed." Granny said as she went to go and see where Ruby was with the soup and bread.

* * *

Regina had managed to gulp down her soup and eat all the bread she had and was now making her way up the stairs of the basement. Usually after dinner she would read a book, indulge in the fantasy world for a while but she had a feeling Cora wouldn't let her borrow any of the books in the house, even if they were her books. She let out a small sigh and ran her fingers through her long messy brunette hair as she reached the top of the stairs. Walking into the foyer she looked around her. It somehow looked very different now she was a servant. The house didn't seem like the happy home it once had been. She seen it in a different light and she really didn't like it.

Regina made her way to the stair case and was just about to start walking up when a voice from behind her stopped her from making another movement. "Regina." Came the harsh tone of Cora. Regina gulped a little and turned round to look at Cora who was slowly walking towards her. She reminded Regina of a lioness stalking its prey. "Before you go up to your bedroom I want to talk to you."

"What about Lady Cora?" Regina asked.

Cora smirked at the title and turned on her heel motioning for Regina to follow her. Regina did so and followed Cora through to her study. As she entered she saw Zelena sat on the sofa, her legs curled up beside her and a book in her hands. Cora turned back round to look at Regina and Zelena glanced up looking the young girl up and down with a look of disgust. "You are to tend to me in the morning." Cora ordered. "You will tend to me at all times from now on."

"But mother!" Zelena gasped, throwing the book she was reading to the side and quickly pushing herself up from the sofa. "She is my maid!"

"Was your maid." Cora said moving her attention to Zelena. "After what happened this morning I think it best that Regina tend to me."

"But mother!" Zelena whined. "That is not fair. She is mine!"

"That's enough Zelena." Cora snapped making not only Zelena flinch but also Regina. "You will have Ruby. She is more than capable of tending to you. Regina is to tend to me. I want to keep a close eye on her." Cora moved her attention back to Regina. "Do you understand me Regina?"

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina replied quickly.

"Good. Granny shall help you in the morning but I presume you know some of what you have to do." Cora said.

"I do Lady Cora." Regina replied.

"Good. You may leave us now." Cora said motioning for Regina to leave.

Regina did so, quickly exiting the study and making her way back over to the staircase. She went up the staircase two steps at a time. Making her way up to the attic where the servant quarters were she quickly walked down the narrow hallway to the end bedroom which was now hers. Opening the door she walked in and jumped as she saw Granny and Ruby in her room. "God you guys gave me such a fright." Regina said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry dear. We were just wondering what Cora wanted…" Granny said patting the bit of the bed beside her for Regina to sit down.

Regina walked over and sat down beside Granny. "She has changed me to being her maid instead of Zelena's. Wants me to tend to her at all times now. She said you would help me in the morning just to make sure I do everything right I presume."

"Of course I will help you." Granny said placing her hand on top of Regina's.

"Why has she changed you to her maid?" Ruby asked.

"So that she can keep a close eye on me." Regina sighed. "She's going to watch me all the time. I won't get away with any slip ups."

"Well we will just have to make sure no slip ups occur." Granny said with a small smile. Regina nodded and let out another sigh. She wasn't adjusted to a life like this. Going by someone's rules, not being free. She didn't like it and she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter for you all. I am happy people seem to be enjoying this story :)**_

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

Regina had been up early and out to the stables to clear everything. The stable boy Daniel had been injured and was unable to perform his normal duties so of course Cora had placed the extra duties onto Regina. So Regina got up at the crack of dawn and rushed out to the stables to tend to the horses and clean up. She didn't really mind. She loved the stables and loved to tend to the horses.

She stroked one of the horses as she fed the horse an apple. "Good boy. There you go." Regina said softly. Regina hummed to herself as she went over to pick up the bucket she had carried out from the house. The song she was humming was an old song her father used to sing to her. She had loved it as a child and still did to this day. Thinking about it and humming it to herself always seemed to cheer her up. "Alright I better head up to the house boy." Regina said stroking the horse again. "Cora won't be happy if I am late waking her up and I still need to go and wash up." Regina said. "See you later."

She turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the stables. She walked through the long swishy grass, the sun rising and setting a lovely glow across the land. She took in the view. She had always loved the view around the house. The soft breeze swept past her and she closed her eyes for a moment feeling free and wishing the feeling would last. However it didn't and she soon reached the large house, the feeling of freedom disappearing. She placed the bucket on the floor and went to wash her hands. Quickly making her way up to her room she changed out of the dress she wore down to the stables and into a cleaner one. She fixed her hair into a tidier braid and then walked out of the bedroom and making her way down to Cora's bedchambers.

She tip toed into the room to hear Cora lightly snoring. Regina walked over to the fireplace, placing some coal in and then lighting it to make the room warm for Cora waking up. She then walked over to the large curtains and pulled them apart letting the light of the day filter into the room. She could hear Cora groaning behind her and she took a breath, putting on the face she had perfected over the past few years and turning round to greet the older woman.

"Good morning Lady Cora." Regina greeted as she walked over to the side of the bed.

"Yes, I guess it is." Cora groaned a little as she pushed herself up in the large bed.

"Would you like your breakfast here in bed or shall you be having it in the dining room today?" Regina asked as she busied herself, looking in Cora's wardrobe for a dress for the older woman to wear.

"In the dining room I should think." Cora replied as she pushed herself out of the bed.

"Very well." Regina replied and turned with a dark red dress in her arms. "Will this dress suffice for today my lady?"

Cora looked over to her, looking the dress up and down. She gave a curt nod and then disappeared into the other room for a moment. Regina had learned to bend to Cora's will, to put on that mask and do what Cora wanted and when she wanted. With the help of Granny, Ruby and the other servants she had learned the ways of being a maid and now done the tasks without even thinking. She was quick and efficient, even if Zelena still tried to catch her out on things.

Cora returned and walked over to Regina, letting the young woman remove her night gown and then dress her for the day. Once she was dressed she sat at her vanity mirror and Regina styled her hair while Cora applied some make up. Once Cora was ready she stood from the stool and left the room with Regina following after her. As Cora went to the dining room Regina went down to the basement to see how Granny was doing with the breakfast. "Is breakfast ready Granny? Both Cora and Zelena are in the dining room." Regina said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep all done girl. Can you help Ruby serve today?" Granny said. Regina nodded and she helped Ruby take the breakfast up to the dining room. Regina served Cora her breakfast and was about to leave but Cora called her back.

"Yes Lady Cora?" Regina asked.

"Have you cleaned the stable and tended to the horses?" Cora asked.

"I have my lady. I rose early to do so." Regina replied.

Cora looked impressed, a look Regina rarely saw from the older woman. "Good girl." Cora praised and Regina raised her eyebrows a little in surprise at the praise. Zelena glared a little. She hated when her mother praised Regina. "Off you go. I am sure you have many chores you should be tending to."

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina replied. Regina quickly dipped out of the room and she went about her daily chores, she swept the floors, she mopped the floors, she dusted the rooms, she cleaned Cora's bedchambers until it was entirely spotless and by that time it was dinner time and she realised she hadn't eaten a thing since early that morning. She made her way down to the kitchen and leaned on the wooden table giving Granny a smile. "May I steal an apple Granny? I am starved." Regina said with a slight cheeky grin. The young woman had come out of herself the last couple of years.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Granny asked as she threw a bright red apple towards Regina.

"This morning before I went out to the stables." Regina replied with a shrug and she bit into the apple.

"Which was?" Granny asked with an arched eyebrow at the young girl.

"Dawn." Regina shrugged again. "I have been busy. Lots of chores to be done Granny."

"I know Regina but you have to remember to eat as well otherwise you won't be able to tend to all of those chores." Granny warned. She was always telling the young girl off for not eating properly. They didn't get much as it was yet Regina seemed to have even less than everyone else.

"Oh Granny I am fine. I have managed to tend to all the chores I needed to today. I am now free to help serve dinner and then tend to Cora when she wants to go to bed." Regina grinned a little.

"Well you better sit and have dinner later." Granny said seriously as she pointed her finger at Regina.

"I will." Regina said holding her hands up. She then brought her hand down and bit into the apple again. "Is there news of how Daniel is recovering?" Regina asked.

"He is doing well by all accounts. Hopes to be back to work in the stables by next week." Granny replied.

"So I will be cleaning the stables for another week at least." Regina said with a slight sigh.

"If it is too much I can ask the witch if someone else can help you out with the stables…"Granny said.

"Oh no it's alright. I can manage. As long as I get up at dawn I can manage. There is no point angering her when we don't need to." Regina replied.

Granny turned round and she opened one of the cupboards. She glanced back to Regina who was busy staring down at the half eaten apple in her hand. She smiled a little to herself as she lifted up the small cupcake she had prepared for Regina earlier. Today was Regina's eighteenth birthday. Granny was sure that Regina thought everyone had forgotten but none of the servants in the house had. Regina's birthdays had always been a big celebration, except for the last one and this one but Granny insisted on some sort of deal about this one. It's not every day a young girl turns eighteen now. So she picked up the candle and popped it in. Lighting it she turned round and walked back over to the wooden table Regina was leaning on. She slid the cupcake over towards Regina on the table.

Regina frowned a little as she looked up to see what Granny had placed in front of her. When she saw what it was she gasped and looked up at Granny. "You remembered?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Of course I did child." Granny said softly as she walked around the table and over to Regina. She wrapped her arms around the young girl pulling her into a hug. "You didn't really think we would forget it's your birthday did you?"

"I-I don't know. I almost forgot myself." Regina said with a slight sigh. "My birthday isn't quite the celebration it was before."

"Well we can change that. We can have our own celebration. Your eighteen now, a young woman." Granny replied.

Regina gave her a smile and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Granny." She said quietly.

Granny pulled away slightly and tucked a stray strand of Regina's hair behind her ear. "You best be off before the witch comes looking for you."

Regina breathed out a laugh and nodded. She placed her cupcake to the side and then headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the main house. As she reached the top and headed towards the dining room the door bell rang. Regina looked around her for a moment, not seeing any one around. So she walked over to the door, opening it slowly to reveal a royal guard.

"Good afternoon young lady. I have invitations to the princes ball for the ladies of the house." The royal guard said as he stood tall and held out the invitations.

Regina reached forward and took them, looking at the gold crest and elegant writing. "Thank you. I shall make sure they get them." She responded politely. The guard saluted before turning on his heel marching off with the rest of the guards. Regina closed the door and turned round, only to gasp as she saw Zelena stood behind.

"Why were you answering the door? Mother says you aren't allowed to answer the door. No one wants to see a dirty maid like you." Zelena spat out.

"There was no one else around to answer the door." Regina responded. She then walked past Zelena and headed towards the dining room. She was just about to address Cora when Zelena burst into the room behind her and roughly pushed past her.

"Mother…Regina answered the door when you have told her she is not to." Zelena told as she sat on one of the chairs.

"I am sorry Lady Cora but there was no one else around." Regina quickly apologised as Cora looked over to her. "It was quite important. These invitations have arrived for you. Invitations to the princes ball." Regina said stepping forward and handing the invitations to Cora.

Cora snatched them from Regina and looked down at the invitations. Zelena sat on the edge of her chair gazing down at them. "Oh mother this is my chance. To meet the prince and have him fall in love with me." Zelena gushed causing Regina to roll her eyes at her.

"Of course it is my darling." Cora said with a sickly sweet smile. Her smile then disappeared as she turned to look at Regina. "Do not answer the door again Regina."

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina said with a slight sigh. She quickly dipped out of the room before Cora had a chance to punish her for even thinking about answering the front door. As she made her way up the stairs she bumped into Ruby.

"Hey birthday girl." Ruby grinned as she started to walk beside Regina.

"Hey." Regina replied.

"Who was at the door? I seen you answer it. Is Cora not punishing you?" Ruby questioned as they headed up to the servants quarters.

"It was a royal guard. Handing out invitations to the princes ball. And no she is not. I was told off like a small child once more but I got out of the room before she really had a chance, not for the want of trying on Zelena's part." Regina replied.

"The princes ball…I have always wanted to go to that." Ruby gushed a little. "Imagine it, wearing a beautiful gown, being swept off your feet by a prince or a duke. Dancing all night."

"Yes it would be wonderful." Regina breathed out. "But I highly doubt I will ever get to go to such a thing."

"Never say never." Ruby shrugged.

"Regina arched an eyebrow as she looked over to Ruby. "How are we ever going to go to a ball?" Regina asked.

Ruby shrugged again. "I don't know. I just think nothing is impossible. If you really want something…so badly…you can have it."

"You really think so?" Regina sighed.

Ruby nodded her head. "Sure. Anything is possible."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Well this is the set up heading to the ball. Thing's are starting to pick up and Regina will meet her prince soon :)**_

* * *

"Regina!" Cora called from her study. Regina had been mopping the floor of the main hall as she heard Cora's shriek call. She sighed, placed the mop in the bucket of water, wiped her hands on her apron and headed towards the study to see what Cora could possibly want now. It had been a long morning and Regina had tried to get as much of her chores done as she could but both Cora and Zelena seemed to be interrupting her constantly this morning.

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina said as she entered the study.

"I need you to go into the village and pick some things up for Zelena and I." Cora ordered, not even looking up from what she was writing.

"Immediately?" Regina questioned. "I have many chores I still need to finish…"

It was then Cora looked up, a glare on her face which made Regina stop talking. "You will have plenty time to catch up on your chores tonight while Zelena and I are attending the princes ball." Cora replied. She then held out the parchment to her. "Everything on here is what we need. Be sure to be quick Regina. We have no time for your wandering ways."

Regina reached forward and took the parchment in her hands. "Of course." She replied. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room glancing down at the list. It was accessories for the ball. She sighed and walked up to her bedroom in the attic and reached over to the bed picking up her shawl. Making her way back downstairs and then down to the kitchen. "Granny may I borrow a basket please? Cora needs me to go into the village and fetch a few things for herself and Zelena."

"Of course. It's over there." Granny replied, pointing over to the counter top to the side.

"Thank you." Regina said as she picked up the basket. She had already retrieved the money needed and she exited through the backdoor. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. It was a lovely day to go down to the village. She didn't mind this chore. It was the one she was happiest to do. This allowed her to leave the house, to walk freely, to feel free. But it always ended. She had thought about running away, to just keep walking when she reached the village and to never return but she knew Cora would find her and the punishment…Regina shivered as she thought about it. She glanced over to the castle, the grand castle that was buzzing with the impending ball.

She had dreamt the night before of attending the ball. She had been dressed in a beautiful gown, her hair styled in a way she could only ever imagine now. She had danced with the handsome prince and he had rescued her from the clutches of Cora. Cora lost everything and she, Regina got everything she had dreamed of and more. A happy ending.

But that was just a dream. It wasn't real life. Regina wasn't so lucky as to have a happy ending like that. "I'll never be part of that world." Regina said quietly with a sigh. As Regina entered the bustling village she let a smile grace her lips. Here she wasn't Regina the maid, the servant girl. No she was just Regina and she loved it.

"Good morning Regina." The baker said as he waved from his window.

"Good morning." Regina called with a small wave. She continued to walk, giving polite nods and smiles as she did to the villagers. She watched groups of women and men talking, children running around, laughing and screaming as they played their games. Down in this village they may not be rich but they were happy. It was all you could ask for.

"Good morning Regina." The book shop man sang breaking Regina from her thoughts.

"Oh good morning Rupert." Regina greeted with a smile.

"How are you on this fine day?" He asked as he arranged his books on the shelves outside his shop.

"I'm okay. Just out gathering some things for Cora." Regina replied.

"Ah. Good to get out of the house I am sure." He said with a wink which did make Regina giggle. Many of the villagers knew exactly how Cora was and who Regina was but what could they do? Regina was trapped by a witch. An evil witch that could take any of their hearts if she so wished it.

"It is indeed." Regina said. "I best be off." She said with a slight wave and she headed off to gather the items for Cora and Zelena.

* * *

"Father I do not want to pick out a wife." Prince David said in an irritated tone.

"You cannot avoid your responsibilities anymore David." The King called after him. It had been an ongoing argument with the King and his son. The King wanted his son to marry and the Prince wanted to wait until he found his true love. A lot of nonsense thought the King. "It is time you married and settled down."

"I am not just going to marry the first princess that walks through those doors father." Prince David snapped.

"I'm not getting any younger David." The King said with a sigh. "I want to see grandchildren before I go. I want to see you happy and I want to make sure you will be set for when I do go."

Prince David sighed. "I know you do father and I too want all of those things but I will not rush into this."

"David perhaps you may find someone at the ball tonight." The Queen entered the conversation causing both men to look over to her. "There will be many pretty young women at the ball tonight."

"Oh yes. There is bound to be someone there that catches your eye." The King said happily.

Prince David rolled his eyes at his father. All he wanted was to find true love. This true love that was told of in books. Said to be the most powerful magic of all and when it happens to you, you know it will all your heart. He doesn't want to just settle.

* * *

Regina re-entered the house and just as she closed the door Zelena rushed over to her grabbing the basket from her arms and started to root through it. She pulled out what she needed and then all but threw the basket back at Regina, Regina just being able to catch it in her arms. "The prince will in no way be able to ignore me tonight." Zelena said as she ran up the stairs.

Regina rolled her eyes and made her way towards the study. She knocked lightly on the door and waited. Cora's command to enter came and Regina entered the study and walked over to the desk. "Your items Lady Cora." Regina said placing the basket on the desk.

Cora gave a curt nod and she stood from the desk, walking round she started to walk across the room. As she reached the door she turned, looking at Regina. "Follow me. I need to get ready for the ball. Bring the basket." Cora ordered before turning round and continuing to walk out of the room.

Regina quickly followed Cora out of the room and up stairs towards her bed chambers. Cora's ball gown, a colour of blood red was already set out. Regina helps the older woman to clean up and into her ball gown before styling her hair and then applying her makeup.

"Mother what do you think?" Zelena asked as she entered the room. She was dressed in a bright green ball gown, her auburn hair curled and pinned up with diamond hair clips. She twirled round making a show for her mother.

"Beautiful my darling." Cora said as she stood from the stool she had been sat on, pushing Regina away from her. She walked over to her daughter and took her hands in hers. "The prince will not be able to take his eyes off you."

"I do hope so mother. Imagine if I married the prince." Zelena gushed. She then looked over to Regina who was clearing up Cora's vanity table. "Bet you wish you were going to the ball Regina." Zelena smirked.

Regina looked up at the two women. "I am sure it will be a wonderful celebration." She responded.

"If only your dear daddy were still alive…then you'd be able to join us." Zelena cut deep.

Regina swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Yes…" She said in a whisper.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house signalling the arrival of the carriage to take Cora and Zelena to the ball. "Zelena stop taunting her. We must go." Cora said as she picked up her black glittering shawl. "Now…" She said as she turned to Regina. "I expect your chores to be finished by the time we get home Regina."

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina replied.

"You know what will happen if they aren't." Cora said and she left the room.

Regina walked out of the room and down the stairs, watching as Cora and Zelena left to go to the ball. That could of been her. If her father was still here that would of been her. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she turned and ran, ran through the house and out into the gardens. She ran over to the stone benches and she sat down and cried her heart out.

Granny stood at the back door looking out at Regina, Ruby stood beside her. "Should we go to her?" Ruby asked.

"Give her a minute." Granny replied.

Regina looked up at the fountain beside her. She had tried her hardest. Tried so hard to be strong over the past couple of years. She had swallowed back her pride and just done whatever Cora and Zelena wanted her to do. She had picked the easy way out, not to say she hadn't received her fair share of punishments given out by Cora, the scar on her top lip being one of them. But now, it was getting harder. This wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this life. She looked up to the stars, sparkling down on her.

"Daddy. If you're up there…please…help me…" Regina whispered up to the dark blue sky "I need help…I need to get away from here." She cried, tears streaming down her face. It had been a long time since she had gotten herself this down. She had tried to see the positives in her life now, anything she could see as positive was good, but right now she couldn't see any of that. She looked down at her hands, sniffling a little, missing one of the stars twinkling above her, and then a green ball of light falling down to land right beside her causing her to gasp and fall back a little.

"Ouch!" Came a small voice and Regina looked down to see an extremely small woman rubbing her head full of blonde curls. "They really need to learn to make a softer landing." Came the squeaky voice. Regina opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, trying to say something but then never quite sure exactly what she should say. The small woman, dressed in a green sparkling dress pushed herself up and then looked up to Regina. "Oh hello…" She squeaked out before pulling out a magic wand, swirling it round a couple of times. Silver glittering sparks came from the wand surrounding the small woman and within seconds the woman had grown to full size and Regina gasped again moving back a little more. "There, that's better. I much prefer to be normal size." The woman said, her voice less squeakier now she was bigger.

"I-I…Who are you?" Regina stuttered out as she slowly stood up and backed away a little, not sure if she could trust this woman who clearly had magic. She wasn't keen on magic, not after Cora.

"Oh…excuse me and my rudeness. I'm Tinkerbell. I'm your fairy." Tinkerbell said happily.

"My-my fair?" Regina asked. "Like a fairy godmother?"

"I guess." Tinkerbell shrugged a little. "Every child is assigned a fairy when they are born. To watch over them and when they are in a dire need to help them."

"Where were you when my father died?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Although you may have felt in dire need of help then…you had the help you needed at the time. Now things have changed and you need a little more help." Tinkerbell explained.

"Can you bring my father back to me?" Regina asked, hopeful look in her eyes.

Tinkerbell shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. No such thing can be done by magic. I can tell you that your father is watching over you. Always has been and always will be." Regina gave a slight nod, biting her lip she looked down to the ground. "Now come on, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh I'm not going to that. I can't." Regina said shaking her head.

"Yes you can Regina." Ruby said from behind her, causing Regina to look round. "Remember what I said. Nothing is impossible."

"Ruby is right dear. Tinkerbell is here to help you." Granny added in.

"But…I have nothing to wear…" Regina said looking back round to Tinkerbell.

"Well that is easy to sort." Tinkerbell said. She swirled her magic wand around silver sparkling sparks flying towards Regina, surrounding her. Regina looked around her watched as the sparks worked their magic transforming her ragged dress into a beautiful light blue ball gown.

"My favourite colour." Regina smiled as her hands went to the gown and she held it out, looking down at herself. She then peeked her foot out and saw a glittering glass slipper on her foot, she turned her foot slightly the slipper glittering under the stars. "Wow." She whispered.

"And you shall need a carriage to take you." Tinkerbell said as she swirled her wand again and conjured up a carriage and horse.

"This is wonderful." Regina said and she glided over to the carriage. "It's like a dream."

"Yes but sadly like all dreams this one must come to an end. You'll have only until midnight." Tinkerbell said.

"Midnight? What will happen if I stay any longer?" Regina questioned as she turned to look towards Tinkerbell.

"On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken. Once the spell is broken everything will be as it once was." Tinkerbell explained.

Regina nodded and she walked over to the fountain, looking down at her appearance. Her hair was pinned up, she wore makeup again, something she had not gotten to wear in years. Her gown clung to her in all the right places and she felt like a princess again. "I understand." Regina said turning around to look at Tinkerbell. She quickly walked over to the fairy and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you so much. It is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"You're welcome Regina. Now go. Go and have some fun." Tinkerbell said ushering the young girl towards the carriage.

Regina was about to climb in but before she did she looked over to Granny and Ruby. "But what about my chores?" Regina asked.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, swirled her wand and gave a smile. "Your chores are done. Now go."

"Yes go Regina. You deserve this." Granny said waving the girl off. Regina grinned at them before climbing into the carriage. The carriage then took off, speeding towards the castle. Granny turned to Tinkerbell. "Thank you for giving her this."

Tinkerbell shrugged. "It's what I do." She smiled. She then clicked her fingers and conjured up a mirror. She handed it to the old woman. "Through this you can see how she does. I do hope she has fun." And with that Tinkerbell disappears in a puff of green light and flies back up to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I haven't manged to post a chapter the past couple of days. Life got the better of me lol But here is a new chapter and I hope that you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Prince David stood at the top of the ballroom greeting his guests. He had bowed to many fair ladies but none had struck him like he wanted. "Princess Elizabeth of the Northern side." The young Princess walked up to the princes, curtseyed and he bowed. She was pretty, lovely blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect features but he felt nothing. He sighed and waited as another princess was announced. He was bored. He hoped this greeting would be over soon.

Third in line Zelena bounced excitedly. It had been a long line and she had been waiting for what seemed like hours to greet the prince. "Oh mother we are nearly there." Zelena said happily.

"Just keep your cool Zelena." Cora hissed.

Prince David bowed to the latest young woman. As he rose his eyes fell across the room to a young woman at the back. The young woman with brunette hair and a light blue ball gown walking around at the back of the ball room, looking around in wonder as she gazed at the room around her. She was beautiful, captivating and David had to meet her.

"Lady Zelena Mills." Zelena walked forward, curtseying. She smiled up at the prince fluttering her eyelashes in the way her mother had taught her.

The prince paid no attention to her, bowing but still looking towards the back of the hall. "Excuse me." He said and he lightly pushed past Zelena. Zelena stood up, a glare on her face and she huffed a little as she watched the prince walk away from her. The King sat up in his throne a little more as he watched his son walk down the centre of the hall, he couldn't help the slight smile on his face as he saw just what his son had in his sights. A young woman.

Prince David slowed his steps as he walked closer to the young woman. He stopped behind her as she gazed up at the portraits on the walls. He coughed announcing his presence and the young woman turned round to look at him, gasping as she saw who was stood in front of her. He took a good look at her, her beauty captivating him and he bowed. Regina bit her lip. She was stood in front of the Prince. The charming handsome prince that every fair maiden would be mad not to like. As he bowed to her she blushed and she dropped into a curtsey. "Hello my lady." Prince David greeted as he stood up once more. He reached for her hand, pulling it up gently and pressing his lips to it.

"Hello Prince David." She replied softly, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

The King stood from his throne watching his son with the young girl at the back of the room. "Who is she?" He asked his Queen who stood beside him. "Do you know her?"

The Queen shook her head. "I can't say I have seen her before."

"No matter." The King said. He then turned to the band. "Play a waltz." He ordered and the band started to play.

Prince David heard the music starting to play and he smiled. He had a feeling his father was something to do with this. "May I ask you for this dance?" The prince asked still holding on to the young woman's hand.

Regina bit her lip. She could not believe this was happening. It was just like in her dream. She was about to dance with the Prince. "It would be my honour your highness." Regina replied.

The prince led Regina towards the middle of the dance floor, one hand holding hers and the other moving to her waist as her other hand held out her dress letting them glide around the dance floor as the other guests looked on. Zelena and Cora stood in the background, Zelena standing on her tip toes trying to see who had caught the princes gaze and heart. "Who is she mother? Who has stolen the prince from me?" Zelena whispered.

"I'm not sure Zelena…" Cora replied as she watched the prince and young woman dancing around the room carefully.

"I don't think I have ever seen her before mother." Zelena huffed as she tried to get a better look.

"Nor I Zelena…" Cora replied. The prince and young woman came closer to them, dancing past them and Cora narrowed her eyes a little. "Well…she actually looks quite familiar." Cora moved through the crowds, following the prince and the young woman that seemed to have won his heart. This young woman really did look familiar to her. There was something about her. The prince seemed to be guiding the young woman towards a private part of the ball room and Cora tried to follow but was stopped by a couple of guards.

"You cannot enter here." The guard said gruffly.

Cora gave a slight smile and nod. "Certainly." She replied continuing to watch the prince and young woman wondering why she looked to familiar.

* * *

As Regina and the prince continued to dance, even in this private part of the ball room, they gazed into one another's eyes. Regina felt herself getting lost in the princes green eyes. His handsome features casting a spell on her, as hers did him. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud, as if she were dreaming. She felt as light as a feather and her heart was skipping as he twirled her around the floor. He began to slow them down until they came to a complete stop, his hands still on her making her shiver a little. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk in the moonlight?" He asked her.

"I would love to." She replied softly. He removed his hand from her waist but held onto her hand and guided her towards the patio doors. He nodded at the guards on the door and they walked into the beautiful royal gardens. Regina looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She thought the gardens of her father's house were wonderful but these were something else. Flowers of all kinds and colours littered the floor, a grand fountain in the middle, surrounded by benches and she could see a maze in the distance that she would love to explore. "This is wonderful." She gushed.

"It is my favourite place of the castle." The prince replied.

"I can see why." Regina smiled.

The prince guided Regina over to the fountain and he sat on the edge of it, looking at her for a moment. "I haven't seen you before…" He said.

"No…I don't attend many balls." Regina replied as she watched the water cascading into the fountain.

"Why ever not? You look absolutely stunning in a ball gown." The prince replied, flattering her and causing her to blush once again.

"Thank you." Regina replied, dipping her head down a little. "I-I…I just can't make it to these celebrations very often." She answered. She wished she could tell him all, tell him what her step mother has done to her and let him save her from her retched life, but doubt slipped into the back of her mind. What if he was disgusted in who she really was? He wouldn't look twice at her if he seen her on a normal day. Dressed in her rags, dirt on her hands and face, mopping the floor of the house. No. She had to keep up the pretence. If only for a little while she could live in this world. Pretend she could have all of this.

"That is a shame." He said, giving her a charming smile that made her weak at the knees.

"You have many women falling at your feet, I am sure you wouldn't miss me." Regina said.

"I don't want any of those women. I don't want to settle for the first woman who would have me. I want true love. A magic so powerful it can defeat all." The prince declared and Regina smiled.

Her father had read her love stories speaking of this true love, when she was younger. She had always said that is what she would have. She wished for it but she was never sure if she would ever truly find it. "Sounds wonderful."

"It does." The prince said as he pushed himself up from the edge of the fountain. He started to walk over to her and Regina could feel her nerves rising. As he stood in front of her and gazed into her deep brown eyes. His hand ghosting up her arm and cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment. Feeling lost, but feeling so good. As she opened her eyes again, looking up into the princes sparkling green ones she knew he was about to kiss her. She could feel it and she wanted him to. Her first kiss and with the prince. Could it be? This really did just feel like a dream.

His lips were getting closer and closer to hers. Her breath hitched and her eyes were beginning to flutter closed… and she jumped as the big clock started to ring in the strike of midnight. She gasped and jumped back from the prince and she looked up at the clock. "It's midnight." She said.

"Yes…so it is…" The prince frowned in confusion.

"I must go. Goodbye." Regina said as she turned on her heel, lifting her dress up a little and starting to hurry away.

"No wait! You can't go now." Prince David said as he reach out to her gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her round to look at him.

"Oh no I must." Regina said shaking her head and freeing her wrist from his gentle grip.

"But why?" Prince David asked.

"Well I-I…" Regina stuttered moving backwards as the clock continued to strike. "I just must. Goodbye." She called and turned on her heel again and rushed off.

"No please. Please come back." Prince David called after her, rushing to catch up with her. "I don't even know your name. How will I find you?"

Regina rushed back into the ballroom. "Goodbye." She said to the guards on the door as she hurried through the private part of the ball room and onto where everyone else was. The prince hurried after her. He really did not want to lose her.

"Please wait." He called and as he stepped foot onto the ball room floor a crowd of young woman flocked around him eager to grab his attention. But he was desperate to catch up with the young woman who had stolen his heart. He gently pushed past the women and hurried after her.

Regina ran out of the ball room and down the masses of stairs. She could feel herself becoming out of breath but she knew she had no time to stop. As she reached the bottom set of stairs her foot slipped out of one of the glass slippers. "Oh god." She groaned and turned about to go back and fetch it.

"Wait!" she heard and glanced up to see the prince at the top of the stairs. She gasped and turned back round deciding to leave the slipper and just go. She quickly climbed into the carriage and it rushed off, speeding away from the castle just as the prince reached the bottom set of stairs. He looked down to see a sparkling glass slipper. Reaching down he picked it up and gazed at it. This was the only clue he had to find the young woman who had stolen his heart.

* * *

As the carriage stopped outside of the house Regina climbed out just as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked down to see she was no longer dressed in the beautiful light blue ball gown but her dull ragged dress. But it didn't matter anymore. She had tonight to keep with her. She had the wonderful night she had spent with the prince to think about. She looked down and saw the only glass slipper she had left with on the ground. She reached down and picked it up, holding it close to her. Something to keep to remind her of her wonderful night.

She glided into the house, a smile on her face, humming the tune of the waltz she had danced to with the prince. She still felt like she was on a cloud and Granny and Ruby watched as she Regina practically floated up the stairs, both had a smile on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys so after this chapter there is 2 more left plus an epilogue so we are starting to wind down. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Means a lot to me.**_

* * *

The ball was over and the prince stormed into his father's study. He needed to find this young woman. He needed to. The King and Queen looked up from the chairs they were sitting in. "My son. Did you have fun this evening?" The Kind asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes father." The prince responded. "But I am afraid I lost the young woman I was dancing with."

"You lost her? What do you mean David?" The Queen asked.

"When midnight came she ran off. Telling me she had to go. All I have of her is this glass slipper." Prince David explained as he placed the glittering glass slipper on the table in the middle of his mother and father. "I don't even know her name." He said sadly as he sat in a chair opposite to his mother and father, his head in his hands.

"Oh my dear." The Queen said affectionately as she reached over and took one of her sons hands in hers.

The King picked up the glass slipper and looked at it intently."This is all you have of her…"

Prince David nodded his head. "Yes father. I am not going to rest until I find her." He said determinedly as he stood up from the table. "I want to marry this young woman. She is the one I have been looking for father. I will only marry the woman whose foot fits that glass slipper."

"Then we shall find her." The King said.

"But this shoe could fit any number of women." The Queen said.

"I will know her when I see her mother. I know I will. I will know her eyes." Prince David said and the Queen smiled at her son.

"We shall have every maiden in the kingdom try this glass slipper on. We will find her David." The King said with a determined tone.

* * *

So an announcement was put out to the kingdom that the King and the Prince along with the royal guards would travel around the kingdom to find the young woman whose foot fit the glass slipper and had captivated the young princes heart. The women of the kingdom were very excited about this and all hoped their foot would be the one to fit the glass slipper.

But the young woman's foot that would fit the slipper was stuck in the house, guarded by an evil witch that had not let out of her sight since the night of the ball. Cora had not outwardly asked Regina if she had been to the ball. Questions had hinted towards such a thing. Regina had answered Cora's questions perfectly and all her chores had been done by the time she and Zelena had returned from the ball so she could not prove the young girl had been to the ball.

Cora had happily taken in the news of the King and Prince travelling round the kingdom and needed to prepare Zelena. She needed her daughters foot to fit the glass slipper. "Regina! Regina!" Cora shouted. "Oh where is that stupid girl." She said under her breath as she walked out of her study. "Regina!" She shouted again.

"Yes Lady Cora." Regina answered as she walked out of a room and into the main hallway.

"Where is Zelena?" She asked.

"I think she is still in bed. She requested to Ruby to stay in bed a little longer today." Regina informed Cora.

"Oh for goodness sake." Cora huffed out. "Don't just stand there. Get up here and help me get her up." Cora snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." Regina replied quickly moving across the room and following Cora up the stairs and towards Zelena's bedchambers.

Cora quickly entered the room and walked over to Zelena's bed, sitting on the edge of it as Regina walked over to the curtains to open them. "Zelena wake up. Come on. You need to wake up!"

"Why?" Zelena groaned as she turned slightly in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"I have exciting news." Cora said. Regina walked around the room preparing things for Zelena. "I have news that the King and the Prince are travelling around the kingdom in search of the young woman who danced with him at the ball."

At hearing this Regina gasped and accidentally knocked something off of the vanity table causing Cora and Zelena to look over at her. "Will you be careful. I don't want you breaking any of my things." Zelena snapped.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologised crouching down to clean up the mess she had made.

"The King and Prince will be coming here?" Zelena asked excitedly looking back at her mother.

"Yes. That is why you need to get up my child. You need to be dressed and looking wonderful for the prince. We need to make sure you fit the glass slipper. Every maiden in the kingdom is to try it on." Cora said gently pulling on Zelena to get her to get out of bed. Cora then turned to Regina who was just finishing cleaning up the mess she had made. "You…help Zelena to dress." Cora ordered. "You could be the princes bride Zelena." Cora said happily.

"The princes bride." Regina whispered as she slowly stood up.

"Oh gosh." Zelena said jumping out of bed. "Regina…I want to wear my best dress today. Come on hop to it." Zelena ordered clicking her fingers at Regina.

Regina just stood there for a moment lost in her thoughts. The King and the Prince were to come here. Perhaps she could escape this life. Perhaps this was it. Her moment. All she had to do was put the glass slipper back on and show the prince that it was her he danced with. She smiled.

"Mother what is wrong with her? Why is she just standing there?" Zelena whined. "I need to get dressed. Go and get my dress ready."

Regina shook her head a little and then looked down at her rags and then back up at Zelena. "Yes." She said and then turned to the wardrobe pulling out the dress she knew Zelena would want to wear. "Now…if all maidens are to try the slipper on I should try find something to wear…" Regina said to herself causing both Cora and Zelena to frown.

"Mother what the hell is she talking about? Why would she need something to wear? She isn't the woman the prince is in love with." Zelena whined again.

Cora watched as Regina left the room. She seemed to be in a trance, like she was floating. Her suspicions right there were confirmed. Regina had been the young woman at the ball. She had no idea how Regina had done it and that annoyed Cora even more. Regina had defied her and outdone her and that just wouldn't do. She walked out of the room just as Ruby was passing. "Ruby help my daughter dress."

"Yes ma'am." Ruby said walking into Zelena's room.

Cora followed Regina as she walked through the house. Regina quickly walked up the steps towards the attic and then down the narrow corridor towards her room. She walked in and picked up the hair brush running it through her long brunette hair. She hummed to herself, lost in her thoughts of the ball, the prince and the fact he was coming here. She could be saved.

She had no idea that Cora was stood in the doorway watching her. That her moment was about to be ripped away. "Regina…what are you doing?" Cora asked breaking Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina jumped and turned round looking at Cora. "You said every maiden was to try on the glass slipper so…"

"I didn't say that meant you." Cora replied coolly as she walked into the room.

"But I…" Regina started but stepped backwards as Cora stepped towards her.

"You were at the ball weren't you? You were the woman. I knew that I knew the face." Cora smirked. "How did you do it Regina?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Cora." Regina said shaking her head.

"Oh you do…you stupid girl. You gave yourself away. No matter, the prince will not find you." Cora said with a shrug as she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "You can just stay up here until he passes."

"What? No Cora please. You can't do that." Regina said as she rushed over to the door.

"I can do what I like with you." Cora said pushing Regina and causing her to fall to the floor. "Your mine Regina. When your father died you became an orphan. I kept you on here. You are mine." Cora said and with that she turned and slammed the wooden door shut.

Regina gasped and she quickly pushed herself up and rushed over to the door just as she heard Cora locking it. She pulled on the handle and hit the door with her hand. "Cora please. You can't do this. Let me out please!" Regina cried, tears in her eyes. Her dream slipping away from her.

Cora slipped the key into the pocket of her dress as she made her way down the steps of the attic, a smirk on her face as she heard Regina calling after her.

What Cora didn't know was that a young servant girl, Grace had seen her lock Regina in the room. She liked Regina. Regina had helped her when she started working in the house a year ago. Had helped her through the hard times when Cora punished her for not doing the right things or for being clumsy. Regina had stood up for her many times and had also taken the flack for her, taking the heat away from her.

She had to help her. She quickly made her way down to the kitchen. She knew she needed to get to Granny. She tripped as she ran down the stairs of the basement and fell into the kitchen, falling into the table. Granny turned round and rolled her eyes as she saw just who had fallen into the kitchen. "Grace you need to watch those feet of yours." Granny scolded lightly as she turned to look at the girl.

"I know…I'm sorry Granny." Grace said slightly out of breath. "Granny I …" Grace started but was interrupted by Ruby as she came into the kitchen.

"Granny did you hear the King and the Prince are travelling the kingdom to find the woman who lost the glass slipper on the night of the ball. Apparently this woman is the woman of the prince's dreams and he wishes to marry her." Ruby said happily. "This is finally Regina's chance to get out of here."

"Oh that is wonderful." Granny smiled as she dried her hands on an old dishcloth.

"Yea about that…" Grace said.

"I need to find Regina and see how she is going to handle this. I think if saw her going up to her room." Ruby said.

"Yes she is up there." Grace said.

"Oh if only we could get her a nice dress to wear to meet the prince again." Granny said with a sigh.

"Yea about her meeting the prince…something has happened." Grace said drawing both Granny and Ruby to finally look at her.

"Grace what are you talking about? What has happened?" Ruby questioned.

"Cora knows that Regina is the one that the prince is looking for. She knows Regina went to the ball. She has locked her in her room so that she can't meet with the prince and the prince won't find her." Grace explained.

"Oh no…" Ruby sighed. Just then trumpets sounded alerting them to the King and the Prince's arrival. "Granny what are we going to do?"

"We are going to get Regina out and get her to her prince." Granny said as she marched out of the kitchen with Ruby and Grace following close behind her. They were all going to make sure Regina got her happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you all, will Granny manage to get Regina out and send her to the prince in time? After this chapter there will be one more and an epilogue so the story is quickly coming to an end. But not to worry if you have enjoyed this story I have many more in the mix to bring out, including one based off Anastasia if anyone is interested in that.**_

 _ **Anyway I shall let you read. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zelena rushed to the window as she heard the sounds of the trumpets. She grinned as she watched the King and the Prince climbing out of the carriage, a royal guard holding a red velvet pillow, resting upon it was the glittering glass slipper. "Oh mother the prince is here. He is here." Zelena gushed happily. She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair and then brushed her hands over her light green dress. "How do I look mother? Do I look alright?" Zelena asked turning round to look at her mother.

"Yes my darling. You look beautiful." Cora said placing her hand on Zelena's cheek. "Now just make sure you get your foot into that glass slipper."

"I will mother." Zelena said obediently.

Cora quickly and swiftly walked over to the door, shooing away the servants. She took a deep breath, held her head up high and put on a big smile. She opened the door to a royal guard, holding the red velvet pillow containing the glass slipper, the King and the Prince standing behind him. "Announcing his royal highness King George and Prince David." The royal guard said. The guard then stepped to the side and allowed the King and the Prince to step forward.

Cora curtseyed. "Your highness." She said. "Allow me to introduce my daughter Zelena." Cora said motioning towards Zelena who stood just behind her. The King and the Prince stepped into the house and Zelena curtseyed. Both men bowed and Zelena giggled a little and blushed.

"I presume you know why we are here ladies." The King said as he turned slightly to Cora.

"Oh yes. Of course. I don't think anyone in the kingdom doesn't know." Cora replied.

"Indeed." The King said with a slight nod. "We require all the fair maidens within the household to try on this glass slipper."

"All of them? My maids didn't attend the ball." Cora said with a slight grimace.

"The order was that all maidens try on the glass slipper Lady Cora. So that is what we shall do." The King said.

"Of course." Cora replied through gritted teeth. She then turned to the old butler of the household. "Go and round up all the maids." She ordered. The old man nodded and went to do as the lady of the house said.

* * *

Granny, Ruby and Grace all stood at the bottom of the stairs of the house watching as Cora and Zelena greeted the King and the Prince. They knew they didn't have a lot of time to get Regina down here. Grace turned to Granny. "What are we going to do Granny?" She asked.

"You two get over there. The King and the Prince will want you two to try on the slipper too. I will go get Regina. I know where Cora keeps the spare keys." Granny told the two girls. Both nodded and they headed over to the small group of maids that had been formed. Granny then quickly walked over to Cora's study. She knew the old witch would be occupied with everyone trying on the glass slipper that she wouldn't notice what was going on elsewhere.

Granny went over to Cora's desk and slowly opened the top drawer and smiled as she saw the bundle of keys. She rifled through them as quietly as she could and found the key that she knew would open up Regina's bedroom door. She then quickly left the study and glanced over to where a line had been formed of maids to try on the glass slipper. Each one sat in a chair to try on the shoe. Zelena was at the end, Cora obviously wanting to leave her daughter to last hoping she would fit the shoe. She then turned and headed up the stairs as quickly as she could. She stopped at the top taking a couple of seconds to get her breath back and then headed up towards the attic. Walking down the narrow corridor she stopped at Regina's bedroom door and put the key in.

Regina sat on her bed, leaning against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. She silently cried. All she wanted was to have her happy ending. She didn't understand why Cora wouldn't just let her go. Why did she want to keep her here in this miserable life? She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She jumped a little as she heard the door being unlocked. She jumped up from the bed and backed away a little more. The door opened and she gasped as she saw Granny stood in the doorway. "Granny?" Regina said and she stepped forward a little.

"Come Regina dear. There's not much time. You must get down there before the King and the Prince leave." Granny said ushering Regina out of the room.

* * *

The last maid had her turn in trying the glass slipper. None fit the slipper so far and it was now Zelena's turn. Zelena sat primly on the chair giving the prince a smile. Zelena held her foot out and the royal guard laced the slipper on. He stepped back for a moment, the slipper looking like it fit the young woman. "I knew it was my slipper." Zelena said happily. "It's exactly my size."

But as the royal guard lifted her foot a little her dress slipped a little revealing that the slipper didn't actually fit Zelena's foot, Zelena's foot being a too big. Zelena gasped. "Oh well…it might be slightly tight today. You know with dancing all of last night…your feet can swell up. That's all that has happened here." Zelena tried to explain off. Cora rolled her eyes.

"As true as I am sure that is it is clear this glass slipper is not yours." The King said. He looked over to his son who shook his head sadly. Both men stood up and the royal guard took the glass slipper from Zelena and placed it back on the pillow. "Now are you sure there are no other ladies in the house?" The King asked.

Grace and Ruby looked at each other for a moment and then looked towards the stairs. They had no idea what to do. Regina needed to try the slipper on but how could they keep the King and the Prince here. "I assure you there is no one else your highness. Not in this house." Cora said firmly.

"Alright. Good day." The King said with a slight nod. Both men turned on their heels about to head out of the door.

"Wait! Your Highness!" Came a call from behind them all. "Your highness. Please wait." Regina said as she reached the top of the stairs. Cora glared up at the young girl and then her eyes landed on Widow Lucas, revealing to her how Regina had escaped from her locked room. "May I try the slipper on please?" Regina asked as she quickly made her way down the stairs, both Ruby and Grace grinned.

"Oh pay no attention to her." Cora said waving Regina off.

"She won't fit the slipper. She wasn't allowed to go to the ball." Zelena added on.

"Yes she is just imaginative. Likes to play these pretend games where she is some kind of princess." Cora said.

The King looked the young girl up and down. She was perfect. Although dressed in rags she reminded him of the young woman his son had taken such an interest in. "My lady, the orders were that every maiden try on the glass slipper. That means this young lady here shall try on the slipper too." The King said. He pushed past a shocked looking Cora and walked over to Regina. "Come my dear." He said bowing slightly and holding out his hand to Regina. Regina smiled and she curtseyed, taking his hand and letting him lead her over to the chair. She sat down gracefully. The King then motioned for the royal guard to step forward.

Prince David gazed at Regina. He felt like he was falling into those big brown eyes. Eyes he knew were familiar. The royal guard stepped forward and Cora kicked out her foot making the royal guard trip the pillow and the glass slipper falling from his grip, the pillow landing with a soft thump to the floor and the glass slipper shattering on the floor.

"No!" The Prince huffed out as he crouched down in front of Regina where the glass slipper had shattered.

Regina bit her lip and shuffled a little in the chair. She looked up at Cora to see the older woman smirking. She bit back the smile that she wanted to put on her face and then looked down at the Prince. "It's alright. We can still prove that I am the one you are looking for." Regina said softly.

"How?" The Prince asked although he could see by looking at the young woman that she was the one he was looking for. He didn't need the glass slipper to prove that.

Regina reached into the pocket of her ragged dress and pulled out the other glass slipper. "I have the other slipper." She said happily holding out that slipper.

Cora and Zelena both gasped and the Prince smiled as he took the shoe from Regina. He pulled off her other shoe and slowly placed the slipper on her foot himself, the slipper fitting perfectly. "I knew it was you." He said happily as he stood up, taking her hands in his and pulling Regina up and towards him. "As soon as I saw you I knew."

"I was hoping you would come looking for me." Regina grinned as she looked up into the charming prince's eyes.

"There was no way I was letting you go." Prince David replied and he leaned down capturing Regina's lips in his, their first kiss that he had wanted since the ball.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is a chapter for you, Prince David taking Regina away from her horrible life. There is only the epilogue after this chapter.**_

* * *

Prince David wrapped his arm around Regina as he guided her out of the house. He had insisted he was going to take her away from the horrible life she had been living, take her away from the witch that had captured her and reduced her to a servant girl. She glanced behind her, looking up at the big house she had grown up in. She had many happy memories of this house, memories of her mother and her father. Those memories tarnished by the last few years of Cora's rein over the house. Her eyes went to the stone steps leading up to the door where she saw Granny, Ruby and the other servants that had helped her through the tough times. She stopped causing the handsome, charming prince to turn to her, a frown gracing his face.

"What's the matter my love?" He asked as he stepped close to her once more, cupping her face in his hand.

"I can't leave them behind. They have been my family for so long. I cannot leave them with her. She can have this house if she wants it but I cannot leave my family with her." Regina says as she looks into the princes deep blue eyes. "I can't bear the thought of leaving them with her."

"Then we shall free them from her clutches." The prince replied with determination.

"But how? I wouldn't want them serving me. Not after everything I have been through with them. I couldn't ask that of them." Regina said.

"I will find them jobs around the village. I will supply them with money and with homes. I shall make sure each and every one of your family are cared for my love." Prince David says with all the love in the world.

"You would do that? For me?" Regina asked not quite believing someone would do such a thing for someone like herself. Cora had always told her that no one would love her and she had started to believe it. If someone tells you something often enough you will start to believe it.

"Of course I would. I would do anything for you Regina." Prince David said before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Regina smiled into the kiss and when she broke away she looked back towards everyone that she called family. She took David's hand in hers and they walked back over to the house. "Everyone you are to come with us. You are Regina's family and she wishes for you to be free from this woman's clutches." David said as he motioned towards Cora. "I will make sure you are cared for, that you will have a job and a home. If you are Regina's family then you are my family."

Regina's smile only grew and she pulled away from David for a moment and walked over to Granny. "I want you and Ruby to come with me to the castle Granny. I would like it if you stayed with us there." Regina said softly. "You have done so much for me…both of you. You have cared for me in a way I never thought I would have after my father died. You helped me through the toughest time of my life and I don't want to lose either of you."

Prince David stepped up behind Regina and placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "I would like nothing more than to have both of you living with us at the castle. After everything you have done for my love I could not think of a better way to repay you." The prince said.

"I could not simply live there without working…" Granny said.

"You may do whatever you wish." The prince replied.

"She is a wonderful cook." Ruby supplied.

"I am sure we can find room in the kitchen if you wish…" The prince said. "Whatever you wish I will grant. Like I said for what you have both done for Regina I must thank you. Now everyone to the carriages and we shall set off." The prince says and the servants of the house are quick to hurry over to the carriages leaving Cora and Zelena standing with shocked faces at everything that is happening around them. Things that they cannot stop.

Regina slowly walks over to Cora, David watching closely making sure Regina won't be hurt. She looks Cora in the eyes, staring her down. Her confidence back up to where it should be and all of a sudden she looked so much taller than she had in a while. "I don't know why you treated me so horribly. I don't recall ever having done anything to you to cause such treatment." Regina started. "When my father died I was a lonely girl, no longer feeling like I had any family left and you fed off that. I presume you always just wanted the house and my father's fortune. I presume it was always your plan and I am not going to ask for it back."

"Why wouldn't you want it all back?" Cora asked, surprise showing in her face and in her tone.

"Because it doesn't mean anything to me. The money doesn't mean a thing to me. I would trade all the money in the world if it gave me one more day with my father. But it clearly means something to you and if it was all you wished for then you may have it. I have everything I want and need. I have love in my life." Regina said.

"Oh you stupid girl. Love is weakness." Cora sneered back.

Regina shook her head, huffing out a laugh. "No Cora. Love isn't weakness. It is strength." Regina said. She then turned on her heel about to walk away but she quickly turned round and walked back over to them, this time moving towards Zelena. She reached forward , her fingers wrapping around the gold necklace around Zelena's neck. She pulled and the necklace came away. "And I will take this back thank you."

"How dare you!" Zelena screeched as she reached forward to try grab the necklace back.

Regina quickly pulled her hand back. "My father gave this to me for my tenth birthday. You stole it from me when your mother made me a maid. This is mine and I am taking it back." Regina turned on her heel and this time she walked away from her stepmother and stepsister, grateful to finally be walking away from the two women that had made her life hell since her father died.

She walked back over to David and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked over to the royal carriage. "Are you alright Regina?" He asked softly as they climbed in.

Regina nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Never better." She replied and leaned over to kiss the prince. She felt so happy to finally be rescued from the clutches of Cora. In the Princes arms she felt safe and she intended to stay there.


	10. Epilogue

_**Here is the epilogue for you all. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story and also me. If you have enjoyed this story I have many more stories to come to keep your eyes peeled if you want to read more from me.**_

* * *

Regina stood in a grand room, a room that had been assigned to her while the prince and her wedding had been arranged. She moved her hands over the silk white of the dress that clung to her body, a smile spreading across her rose coloured lips as she stared into the mirror at her reflection. She was lost in her thoughts, her mind working overdrive as her hands continued to move over the silk of her wedding dress.

Granny stepped into the room, looking over to Regina and smiling. It had been a long time since she had seen Regina looking at herself like that. The last time she was sure was Regina's sixteenth birthday when she wore a beautiful lilac dress that her father had bought her. She had loved the dress and couldn't help staring at it for the whole day. Regina's actions today reminded Granny of how young and innocent Regina once was, after everything that had happened that innocent had disappeared quickly. She stepped further into the room, walking over to Regina, a smile on her face. "You look beautiful Regina." Granny said softly as she stopped behind Regina and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina, brought out of her thoughts turned round and smiled at Granny, her hands holding her dress out a little revealing her feet and showing Granny that she was wearing a pair of glass slippers. "I thought one of the glass slippers had smashed?" Granny questioned as she motioned down to Regina's feet.

"Oh…" Regina looked down. "One was smashed. These are a new pair, from my fairy Tinkerbelle. A wedding present apparently."

"You have many more through in the other room." Granny said. Her eyes then went to the necklace hanging around Regina's neck. It was the one she had pulled from Zelena a few days ago when leaving the house. She reached out and took it gently in her hand.

Regina looked down. "I didn't think it would be right for me not to wear this necklace on my wedding day." Regina said simply. "It's my only way to have my father with me today."

Granny could feel the tears burning in her eyes. "He will be with you today Regina. Remember what he told you before he died. He will always be with you…"

"Right here." Regina finished as she placed her hand over her beating heart. "I know, I just…always dreamed of having my father walk me down the aisle on my wedding day."

"And I know he wishes he could be with you too." Granny said taking Regina's hand in hers. "Now are you all ready?" Granny asked as she stepped back a little and looked Regina up and down.

"I think so." Regina replied. "As ready as I will ever be. I never imagined becoming a princess."

* * *

Regina now found herself in her Prince's arms as the glided along the floor, dancing in front of their many guests. She had not been able to wipe the smile from her face the whole day. She and the Prince had looked longingly into one another's eyes for most of the day, as much as they could and found they never wanted to be parted, not even for a minute.

Once their dance was over they were to head out to the royal carriage and be take to the King and Queen's summer palace for their honeymoon. The crowds from the nearby villages had gathered outside of the castle to catch a glimpse of the Prince and his new Princess.

They walked down the stairs of the castle, waving to the crowds as they held onto one another's hands tightly. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, where the King and Queen were waiting they both smiled. The King hugged his son and the Queen kissed his cheek. He climbed into the carriage and both king and Queen looked towards Regina. Regina curtseyed but was quickly brought up by the King who bowed to her and the Queen curtseyed.

"Thank you for making our son finally happy. It is you who we should bow to." The King said.

Tears sprung to Regina's eyes. "He makes me happy too. He saved me."

"We are most glad to hear that." The Queen smiled. "Now go and enjoy your honeymoon."

Regina gave one last wave to the crowd before she was helped into the carriage and she sat down beside her Prince. He wound his arm around her, bringing her close to him. As the carriage drove off they both leaned in and their lips connected in a passionate kiss of true love.

They had both found their happy ending and they both new they were going to live happily ever after.

 **The End.**


End file.
